


Victorious Caresses

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Sleepy!Dean Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring!Cas, Little bit of angst, M/M, dean's manly man issues, fluff yay fluff, he snuggles in his subconcious!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is tired but doesn't want to move (he needs to take care of himself better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorious Caresses

Dean had his head in Cas' lap, fingering the blanket draped over him with lidded eyes. Cas took his eyes off the tv screen to look down at Dean.  
"You're tired enough that you've resolved to using me as a pillow. Go to bed Dean."  
"But I'm tired," he whined childishly.  
"Which is why you should retire to your room."  
"But I can't move." Cas sighed.  
"And why is that?"  
"Cause I'm too tired."  
"It's what you get for not staying properly hydrated. I told you-"  
"I know, I know, 'drink a copious amount of water while you're out fixing baby, Dean'." The angel rolled his eyes.  
"You're going to throw out your back one of these days."  
"Twice, I've fallen asleep on this couch twice!"  
"Twice too many." Dean huffed.  
"Fine." Dean sat up and paused to yawn. "Night Cas."  
He stumbled when he stood up, putting a hand to his head. Cas was at his side immediately. Dean's head throbbed and spun and he silently cursed himself for being careless. The sun was relentless today, and so was his usual crushing sadness and insecurities, more persistent that ever. Baby was the perfect distraction, and Dean was so busy trying to run away from his feelings like the emotionally constipated coward he is, time got away from him. Next thing he knew the sun was gone and he hadn't eaten or drank anything all day. His vision went black for a second, and when he blinked his eyes back open he was pressed against his friend's chest.  
"Dean," Cas said, worry clearly laced in his quiet voice. "You need to stop doing this to yourself. Enough with the alcoholism, enough leaving yourself malnourished. Instead of hiding your feelings in bad habits you need to talk." Dean roughly shoved Cas away.  
"God Cas!" he snapped. "I a'rdy got Sam, I don't need you to pester me too." Cas' eyes narrowed in anger.  
"Pester you? All I'm-I apologize for caring about you Dean!" With that Cas disappeared, leaving Dean to trudge to his room with a sigh.  
"Way to fuck up Winchester." He fell onto his bed, not even bothering to change. After staring at the ceiling for five minutes he grunted in resignation. The hunter started to whisper quietly in prayer. "Uh, hey Cas, I-look I-I just-I'm sorry, okay. You were just being a good friend, and I took my crap out on you. I shouldn’t have yelled. Could you uh…ya know what, never mind-it's stupid. G'night Cas." There was a rustle of wings, and Dean shot up, causing his head to spin again. He groaned, gripping his head in his hands. Cas was next to him in a flash. He eased Dean back down, then disappeared again. When he came back he had a big glass of water and a sandwich.  
"Before you sleep you need to eat." Dean sat up-slowly this time-and Cas settled down next to him, handing him his food.  
"Thanks." They sat in silence as Dean all but swallowed the sandwich whole. Cas took the plate and glass from him when he was done and placed them on the nightstand.  
"Now, sleep." Dean gave him a look. "I'm not leaving until you do." So Dean complied and settled down among the pillows. Cas smiled in triumph as Dean let his eyes drift shut. It didn't take long for his breaths to start to slow, and in his half-asleep state he rolled over, his forehead brushing Cas' hip. Cas felt the small pressure when Dean tilted his head so his forehead pressed into Cas. He brushed his fingers through Dean's hair. "Goodnight Dean."


End file.
